This application relates to a leverage adapter for use in combination with a hand tool, such as a standard open-end or box wrench. The invention is especially application for use in industries, such as automotive repair, which require the manipulation of threaded nuts and other fasteners in tight areas. The invention quickly and conveniently extends the reach of the hand tool, and cooperates with the hand tool to increase leverage on the fastener.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a leverage adapter designed for use in combination with a standard hand tool in order to rotate threaded fasteners located in hard-to-reach areas offering little space for movement.
It is another object of the invention to provide a leverage adapter which readily extends the reach of a standard hand tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a leverage adapter which serves to multiply the force applied to the threaded fastener being rotated.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a leverage adapter for use in combination with an elongated hand tool. The hand tool has a first end adapted for engaging an object and a second end opposite the first end. The leverage adapter includes an adapter bar having first and second ends. Means are provided for attaching the adapter bar to the second end of the hand tool. The adapter bar includes means for receiving a leverage bar. The leverage bar, adapter bar, and hand tool cooperate to multiply a force applied by the user to the object to manipulate the object.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for attaching the adapter bar includes a U-bolt extending through the first end of the adapter bar and adapted for engaging the second end of the hand tool to secure the adapter bar to the hand tool.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a pair of wing nuts are applied respective ends of the U-bolt.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the wing nuts comprise respective integrally-formed washers.
Alternatively, the attaching means may include removable studs, pivoting swing arms, or any other structure suitable for releasably securing the hand tool to the leverage adapter.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second end of the adapter bar extends outwardly at an angle to the first end of the adapter bar.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for receiving the leverage bar includes a receptacle formed in the second end of the adapter bar.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is generally square.
Alternatively, the means for receiving the leverage bar includes a square head. In this embodiment, the leverage bar has a socket end adapted for being applied to the square head of the adapter bar.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adapter bar is constructed of metal.
In another embodiment, the invention is a leverage assembly for use in combination with an elongated hand tool. The hand tool has a first end adapted for engaging an object and a second end opposite the first end. The leverage assembly includes an adapter bar having first and second ends. Means are provided for attaching the first end of the adapter bar to the second end of the hand tool. A leverage bar engages the second end of the adapter bar. Means are formed with the adapter bar for receiving the leverage bar. The leverage bar, adapter bar, and hand tool cooperate to multiply a force applied by the user to the object to manipulate the object.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for receiving the leverage bar is a receptacle formed in the second end of the adapter bar.
Preferably, the receptacle is generally square.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the leverage bar has a generally square head adapted for being received within the generally square receptacle of the adapter bar.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the head of the leverage bar is a ratchet head.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method of multiplying a force applied by a user to an object to be manipulated. The method includes the steps of applying a first end of an elongated hand tool to the object. A leverage adapter is then attached to a second end of the hand tool. The leverage adapter is engaged using a leverage bar. A force is then applied to the leverage bar, such that the leverage bar, adapter bar, and hand tool cooperate to manipulate the object.
According to another preferred embodiment-of the invention, the step of attaching the leverage adapter to the hand tool includes releasably clamping the leverage adapter and hand tool together.